This invention relates to a module for a conveyor mat, comprising a body part which is provided, on front and rear sides operatively extending transversely to a conveying direction, with hinge loops spaced apart at mutual intermediate distances, and an underside operatively cooperating with a guideway. Such a module is generally known and is used in a modular conveyor mat comprising a number of modules being consecutive in conveying direction, while, of consecutive modules, hinge loops reaching forwards and rearwards in conveying direction cooperate and are coupled by means of hinge pins extending transversely to the conveying direction.
In some cases, the module is provided at its underside with a guide element. During use, the guide element then cooperates with a guide on the conveyor track, for instance formed by a lateral side or underside of a wear strip arranged in the conveyor track. The guide element can then cooperate with the guide to guide the conveyor mat straight along the conveyor track, for instance at places where, due to products being slid over, a force transverse to the conveying direction is exerted on the modules of the mat. Further, what can be prevented by means of a guide element is the mat being pulled radially inwards when passing through a bend in the conveying plane. Also, as the mat passes through a bend, the guide element can prevent a radially outwardly situated portion of the mat coming up off the conveyor track. Further, when the conveyor mat is of endless design, such a guide element can serve to guide the return part hanging under the conveyor track.
Depending on the type of conveyor track, the guide element can be designed in a variety of ways. The guide element may for instance be designed as a cam having a guiding surface extending transversely or obliquely downwards from the underside. Further, the guide element may be designed with a hook part extending along the underside, spaced from the underside. However, the guide element may also be designed as a rolling element.
Since the modules are usually manufactured by injection molding, in practice, it is mostly impossible, in view of the high equipment costs, to choose the type of guide element freely, a module being commercially available only with one or two types of guide elements.